SetList:BFE-PR
*PR/0000EN - Drum Bunker Dragon (This isn't a playable card) *PR/0001EN - Dragon World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0002EN - Danger World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0003EN - Magic World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief display) *PR/0004EN - Damocles Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Cup" event) *PR/0005EN - Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion (Gift for participating in store tournaments, during March 2014 only) *PR/0006EN - Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" (Comes with each Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force) *PR/0007EN - Gargantua Punisher!! (Comes with each Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force) *PR/0008EN - Dragon Heart (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0009EN - Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0010EN - Axe Head Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0011EN - Anger Fist Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0012EN - Bloody Card Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0013EN - Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0014EN - Armorknight Wisp (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0015EN - Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0016EN - Phalanx Dragon (Prize for participating in the regional qualifiers of "Buddy Challenge 2014" tournament) *PR/0017EN - Katana World (card) (Comes with each Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad display) *PR/0018EN - Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0019EN - Windmill Knives, Mooncircle (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0020EN - Armorknight Giraffa (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0021EN - Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0022EN - Ancient World (Comes with each Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities display) *PR/0023EN - Dragonic Punisher (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1) *PR/0024EN - Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1) *PR/0025EN - Armorknight Red Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0026EN - Dragowizard Medium (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0027EN - Burning Lance Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0028EN - Dragon Knight, Wittmann (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0029EN - Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0030EN - Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0031EN - Wrath Trigger (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0032EN - Master Skeleton (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0033EN - Fire Wall Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0034EN - Systemic Sword Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0035EN - Brave of the Sun, Gao (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0036EN - Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0037EN - Dungeon World (card) (Comes in each box topper of Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures) *PR/0038EN - Demon Way, Oborogenbu (Prize for participating in the next Bushiroad events from June 21 to August 31, 2014) *PR/0039EN - Green Dragon Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0040EN - Iron Fortress Dragon (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0041EN - Jackknife "10000" (Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable Sneak Preview Promo) *PR/0042EN - Darkness Dragon World (card) (Comes with each box topper of Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable) *PR/0043EN - Legend World (card) (Comes with each box topper of Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable) *PR/0044EN - Windwrath Dragon (Gift for participating in the Regional Qualifiers + 1 Playmat) *PR/0045EN - Violent Dragon, Magnagran (Prize for participating in 2 or more Free Fights of "Bushiroad World Championship 2014") *PR/0046EN - Treasure Hunter, Paruko (Prize for participating in 2 or more Free Fights of "Bushiroad World Championship 2014") *PR/0047EN - Hiding Sword Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0048EN - Armorknight Harty (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0049EN - This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0050EN - Valkyrie, Assault Cara (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0051EN - Black Dragon, El Huracan (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0052EN - Death Ruler, Efy Altis (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0053EN - Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0054EN - Makings of a Great Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0055EN - Black Dragon, Dientes *PR/0056EN - Tsukikage, Giant Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2 at AFA 2014) *PR/0057EN - Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Booster Set 5: Break to the Future Sneak Preview Promo) *PR/0058EN - Dragon World (card) (Alternate art with Gao Mikado, comes with each Booster Set 5: Break to the Future display.) *PR/0059EN - Magic World (card) (Alternate art with Tetsuya Kurodake, comes with each Booster Set 5: Break to the Future display.) *PR/0060EN - Katana World (card) (Alternate art with Zanya Kisaragi, comes with each Booster Set 5: Break to the Future display.) *PR/0061EN - Darkness Dragon World (card) (Alternate art with Tasuku Ryuenji, comes with each Booster Set 5: Break to the Future display.) *PR/0062EN - Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0063EN - Dragon Knight, Juutilainen (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0064EN - Valkyrie, Salvation Eir (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0065EN - Demon Kid, Hiunmaru (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0066EN - Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0067EN - Arise, Knights of Blood Oath (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0068EN - Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0069EN - Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0070EN - Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0071EN - Armorknight Little Drake (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0072EN - Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0073EN - Schedar Cassiopeia (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0074EN - Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0075EN - I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0076EN - Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0077EN - Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! (Hundred Pack Vol.1) *PR/0078EN - Round-Shield Dragon (Prize for participating in 2 or more Free Fights of "Buddy Challenge 2015") *PR/0079EN - Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon (Prize for participating in 4 or more Free Fights of "Buddy Challenge 2015") *PR/0080EN - Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon (Prize for participating in "Buddy Challenge 2015" Tournament) *PR/0081EN - Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst (Prize for participating in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E Sneak Preview) *PR/0082EN - Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum (1 of 5 box topper in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E) *PR/0083EN - Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (1 of 5 box topper in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E) *PR/0084EN - Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr (1 of 5 box topper in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E) *PR/0085EN - Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon (1 of 5 box topper in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E) *PR/0086EN - Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum (1 of 5 box topper in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E) *PR/0087EN - Super Deformed Drum *PR/0088EN - Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer (Obtained through the H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! sneak preview) *PR/0089EN - Gargantua Punisher!! (1 of 4 box topper in H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack!) *PR/0090EN - Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine (1 of 4 box topper in H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack!) *PR/0091EN - Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald (1 of 4 box topper in H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack!) *PR/0092EN - Lightspeed Express X-Blazer (1 of 4 box topper in H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack!) *PR/0093EN - Drum Bunker Dragon, "Father" (Obtained through the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst sneak preview) *PR/0094EN - Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon (Included in the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst 6 pack campaign) *PR/0095EN - Golcrash Dragon (Included in the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst 6 pack campaign) *PR/0096EN - Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou (Included in the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst 6 pack campaign) *PR/0097EN - Perseus Algol (Included in the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst 6 pack campaign) *PR/0098EN - Mega Particle, Aero Soul (Included in the H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst 6 pack campaign) *PR/0099EN - Buddy Lights (card) (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight Hundred & Cardfight!! Vanguard G Fanbook) *PR/0100EN - Crimson Battler, Splendor Needle (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0101EN - Dragon Knight, Kojiro (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0102EN - Strength Summoner, Kotenso (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0103EN - Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0104EN - Dragonarms, Talnada (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0105EN - Buddy Recall (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0106EN - Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0107EN - Smile Charm (Hundred Pack Vol.2) *PR/0108EN - Grand Calibur, Fullgunes (Included in the Sneak Preview of H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero) *PR/0109EN - Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger (1 of 3 box topper in H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero) *PR/0110EN - Leave Me Here and Move On! (1 of 3 box topper in H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero) *PR/0111EN - Hero World (card) (1 of 3 box topper in H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero) *PR/0112EN - Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon (Prize for participating in 3 or more Free Fights in "Buddyfight World Championship 2015") *PR/0113EN - Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" (Prize for participating in "Buddyfight World Championship 2015") *PR/0114EN - Death Ruler Daredevil (1 of 2 box topper in H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders) *PR/0115EN - Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo (1 of 2 box topper in H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders) *PR/0116EN - I Cannot Afford to Lose! (Prize for participating in October Shop Tournament) *PR/0117EN - Railgun, E Magneliaz (Prize for participating in November 2015 Booster Draft Tournament) *PR/0118EN - "Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *PR/0119EN - Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho (1 of 4 box topper in H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords) *PR/0120EN - Emblem of Omni Lords (1 of 4 box topper in H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords) *PR/0121EN - Super Tough! Asmodai (1 of 4 box topper in H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords) *PR/0122EN - Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf (1 of 4 box topper in H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords) *PR/0123EN - *PR/0124EN - *PR/0125EN - The Law, Gairaplus (Prize for participating in November 2015 Booster Draft Tournament) *PR/0126EN - Red-eyed Succubus (Prize for participating in December 2015 Booster Draft Tournament) *PR/0127EN - Dragonic Heatup (Prize for participating in January 2016 Booster Draft Tournament) *PR/0128EN - Jackknife Drum *PR/0129EN - Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *PR/0130EN - Rising Flare, "Heat Edge" *PR/0131EN - Armorknight Behemoth *PR/0132EN - Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *PR/0133EN - Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *PR/0134EN - The Hardworking Fairies *PR/0135EN - Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *PR/0136EN - Jackknife "Overwrite" (Bushiroad Springfest 2016 PR Coupon Campaign) *PR/0137EN - Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *PR/0138EN - Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *PR/0139EN - Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *PR/0140EN - Hero World *PR/0141EN - Star Dragon World *PR/0142EN - Dragon Ein *PR/0143EN - Parade of Hundred Demons *PR/0144EN - Demon Musician, Amdukias *PR/0145EN - Scramble Crossnize *PR/0146EN - Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" (Manga Volume 5 Promo) *PR/0147EN - INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum (D-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0148EN - Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo (D-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0149EN - Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (D-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0150EN - Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon (D-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0151EN - Passing the Baton! Drum Bunker Dragon (D-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0152EN - Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *PR/0153EN - Jackknife "Gold Ritter" (D-BT01A Pre-Order Set) *PR/0154EN - Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (D-BT01A Pre-Order Set) *PR/0155EN - Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak (D-BT01A Pre-Order Set) *PR/0156EN - Dragon Throne (D-BT01A Pre-Order Set) *PR/0157EN - Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff (D-BT01A Pre-Order Set) *PR/0158EN - Meramera Blade Dragon (D-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0159EN - Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" (D-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0160EN - Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) (D-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0161EN - Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" (D-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0162EN - Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" (July 2016 Shop Tournaments) *PR/0163EN - Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" (August 2016 Shop Tournaments) *PR/0164EN - Lightkeeper Dragon (September 2016 Shop Tournaments) *PR/0165EN - Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *PR/0166EN - Bal Dragon, "Change! Impact Monster!" *PR/0167EN - Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *PR/0168EN - Blue Dragon Shield (D-BT02 Pre-Order Set) *PR/0169EN - Green Dragon Shield (D-BT02 Pre-Order Set) *PR/0170EN - Black Dragon Shield (D-BT02 Pre-Order Set) *PR/0171EN - Earth Barrier (D-BT02 Pre-Order Set) *PR/0172EN - Super Clash! Bal Dragon (D-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0173EN - Super Clash! Duel Jaeger (D-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0174EN - Restoration Ninja, Zenjin (D-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0175EN - Death Bringer Black Dragon, Abygale (D-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0176EN - *PR/0177EN - Symbel Gard *PR/0178EN - Earth Barrier *PR/0179EN - Divine Guardians *PR/0180EN - Searing Executioners *PR/0181EN - Dragon World (card) *PR/0182EN - Danger World (card) *PR/0183EN - Katana World (card) *PR/0184EN - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0185EN - Hero World (card) *PR/0186EN - Dragon Ein *PR/0187EN - Dragon Zwei *PR/0188EN - Ancient Demonic Dragon Emperor, Azi Dahaka *PR/0189EN - Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac *PR/0190EN - Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger (October 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0191EN - Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" (November 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0192EN - Bal Dragon, "Extreme Rage Balbarian!" (December 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0193EN - Bal Dragon "Dual Arm Bal Bunker!" *PR/0194EN - Blue Dragon Shield *PR/0195EN - Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *PR/0196EN - I'm Finished with You *PR/0197EN - Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *PR/0198EN - Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost *PR/0199EN - Darkness Dragon World (card) *PR/0200EN - Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Asymmetry Dragon Jr. *PR/0201EN - Danger World (card) *PR/0202EN - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0203EN - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0204EN - Hero World (card) *PR/0205EN - Hero World (card) *PR/0206EN - Dragon Zwei *PR/0207EN - Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (January 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0208EN - Neo Braver, Ars Grande (February 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0209EN - Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon (March 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0210EN - Snowy Dragon Force (D-CBT Box Topper) *PR/0211EN - Burning Dragon Force (D-CBT Box Topper) *PR/0212EN - Twilight Dragon Force (D-CBT Box Topper) *PR/0213EN - Dragonarms, Castnetter *PR/0214EN - Blue Sun, Balle Soleil *PR/0215EN - Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil *PR/0216EN - Dark Sun, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" *PR/0217EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Hanako Mikado" *PR/0218EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Rouga Aragami" *PR/0219EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Suzuha Amanosuzu" *PR/0220EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Jin Magatsu" *PR/0221EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Dai Kaido" *PR/0222EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Kazane Fujimiya" *PR/0223EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Noboru Kodo" *PR/0224EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Kiri Hyoryu" *PR/0225EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Sophia Sakharov" *PR/0226EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Davide Yamazaki" *PR/0227EN - Buddyfight Triple T "J Genesis" *PR/0228EN - Buddyfight Triple T "Gara" *PR/0229EN - Dragon Force, "Style of Partner" *PR/0230EN - Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod (April 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0231EN - Rescue Dragon, Fire Brigade (May 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0232EN - Red Crystal Dragon, Idared (June 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0233EN - Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" (Special Pack when both X-SD01 and X-SD02 are purchased) *PR/0234EN - Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" (Special Pack when both X-SD01 and X-SD02 are purchased) *PR/0235EN - Katana World (card) (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0236EN - Dungeon World (card) (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0237EN - Combat Medic, Rovre (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0238EN - Apex of Ambush (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0239EN - Buff Grinder (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0240EN - Maximal Resistance! Duel Jaeger (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0241EN - *PR/0242EN - *PR/0243EN - Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi (X-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0244EN - Dragonarms, Radiant Kanone (X-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0245EN - Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" (X-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0246EN - Meteorarms, Gravidirge (X-BT01A Box Topper) *PR/0247EN - Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (July 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0248EN - Daredevil, "Return" *PR/0249EN - Moonlight Envoy, Moon Mask *PR/0250EN - Wind Demon, Alra (Bushiroad Championship Series, Autumn Circuit 2017 - Shop Challenge Participation Prize) *PR/0251EN - Demon Way, Blood-sucking Bird (Bushiroad Championship Series, Autumn Circuit 2017 - Side Event PR Card) *PR/0252EN - Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" (Bushiroad Championship Series, Autumn Circuit 2017 - Regional Participation Prize) *PR/0253EN - Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final" *PR/0254EN - Darkness Healing (X-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0255EN - Demon Lord Unleashed, Batzz (X-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0256EN - Dazzling Quintessence Crystal, Athora (X-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0257EN - Control Armament, Geargod VII (X-BT02 Box Topper) *PR/0258EN - Confidence Max, Batzz *PR/0259EN - Dragon World (card) *PR/0260EN - Parade of Hundred Demons *PR/0261EN - Star Dragon World (card) *PR/0262EN - Darkness Dragon World (card) *PR/0263EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Bug Catching Contest!" *PR/0264EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Poolside Youths" *PR/0265EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Zanya or Watermelon Splitting!" *PR/0266EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days" *PR/0267EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!" *PR/0268EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Best View! Fireworks Contest!" *PR/0269EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Field of Sunflowers" *PR/0270EN - Summer Recollection 2017, "Summer Muscle Thanksgiving!" *PR/0271EN - Famed Veteran General, Adalbart *PR/0272EN - Daredevil Force *PR/0273EN - Fake Dragon Chief, Crimson Arrogant *PR/0274EN - Pre-emptive Strike! *PR/0275EN - Demons Assassin, Ziogre *PR/0276EN - Quinq Lada Air Combat Lightweight Frame *PR/0277EN - Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Alrage *PR/0278EN - Thunder X Shredder (November 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0279EN - Skilled General, Odysseus (December 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0280EN - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0281EN - Legend World (card) *PR/0282EN - Hero World (card) *PR/0283EN - Star Dragon World (card) *PR/0284EN - Divine Guardians *PR/0285EN - Searing Executioners *PR/0286EN - Dragon World (card) *PR/0287EN - Batzz the Thunderstorm *PR/0288EN - Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *PR/0289EN - Prehistoric Archae-gollum *PR/0290EN - Daredevil "Breaker" *PR/0291EN - Golden Thunder Emperor, Barlbatzz *PR/0292EN - Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0293EN - Dragonification (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0294EN - Crystal Dragon Brilliance, Athora (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0295EN - Prism Coating (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0296EN - Mimosa "SD" (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0297EN - Ruler of Sea, Rahab (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0298EN - Absolute Armor (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0299EN - CHAOS Emgreim (Buddy Gift Campaign - Buddy Gift 2017 PR Pack - Dec. 22, 2017) *PR/0300EN - Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *PR/0301EN - Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *PR/0302EN - Adventure Lord, Cube the Adventurer *PR/0303EN - Golden Crystal Dragon, Athora *PR/0304EN - Gate of Darkness Dragon (January 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0305EN - Obstruct (February 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0306EN - Sword of the King, Excalibur (March 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0307EN - Blue Dragon Shield *PR/0308EN - Picador Laser (Spring Fest 2018 Shop Challenge Participation/Winner Prize) *PR/0309EN - Hades Flame Style, Art of Fire Manipulation *PR/0310EN - Fervid Flame Aura! *PR/0311EN - Breaching Dragon Sword, Batzz *PR/0312EN - Enter The Dragon *PR/0313EN - Wiebly the Phantasmagoric *PR/0314EN - Fuuton, Sweeping Whirlwind *PR/0315EN - Lightning Riser Ball *PR/0316EN - Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon *PR/0317EN - Chess Magic *PR/0318EN - Autodeity's Masterpiece, CHAOS Batzz *PR/0319EN - Fake Out! (X-BT04A Box Topper) *PR/0320EN - Killer Order *PR/0321EN - Buddy Option *PR/0322EN - Furious Batzz "SD" (April 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0323EN - Prism Pillar (May 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0324EN - Infector (June 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0325EN - Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica *PR/0326EN - Sun's Bond, Bal Dragon *PR/0327EN - Destructive Tiger Dragon, Tyrant Tiger Drake *PR/0328EN - Quinq Lada II, New Armor Test Frame *PR/0329EN - Mikazuchi Knight, Rebellious *PR/0330EN - Darkdeity Dragon, Jamjammer *PR/0331EN - Best Buddies *PR/0332EN - Dragon Force Liberation *PR/0333EN - Buddyfight "The 3rd Anniversary" *PR/0334EN - Mera Blade, "Giga Mera Barimera Blaaaaade!!" *PR/0335EN - Demon Lord and Sun, Batzz & Bal Dragon *PR/0336EN - Double Saint Holy Sword Dragon *PR/0337EN - Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *PR/0338EN - Autodeity Army Pro, CHAOS Gao Category:Set Lists